


Building the Pleasure

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bless the anon who asked for this, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on the side of a building, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade go at it on the side of a building with only Spidey's sticky powers to keep them up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building the Pleasure

Wade considers himself pretty unpredictible. It gives him an edge; makes him hard to pin down, and ever harder to defeat. Sometimes he doesn’t even know what his next move will be.

Which is why (in a turn of events that he is sure will have cosmic repercussions that will echo throughout time and space, throwing the universe into a state of utter chaos) he finds himself actually disappointed when he corners Peter against a building and the other man simply rolls his mask up, wraps his arms around him, and leans in to kiss at his neck.

“Uh, what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Peter leans back and gives him that look that practically screams ‘Wade you’re an idiot.’

“Kissing you?” he says, like Wade is the slow one here. He’s not, Peter is just going way off script.

“But… but that’s not how this goes! I’m supposed to push you against a wall, and you’re supposed to blush and stutter, until you ultimately cave to my raw sex appeal and let me ravish you…” Wade whines. This is all the author’s fault for breaking with fanfic tradition.

Peter just chuckles, pressing their foreheads together and leaning in until their lips are just centimetres apart. “And where did you get that idea from?” he asks quietly. His breath puffing against Wade’s lips makes him shiver and lean in closer, only to have Peter move his head back, keeping his mouth tantalizingly close but just out of reach.

“Internet,” Wade huffs, trying in vain to press their lips together. Peter is far too squirmy for his own good. Maybe he should pin him to the wall like a butterfly. Those are kind of like spiders right?

Peter hums, wrapping one leg around Wade and using it to pull him in closer until they are pressed together along every line of their bodies. “You shouldn’t believe everything you read,” he says with a smirk, and then they are kissing.

They’ve been dating, or something like it for about a month now, but Peter has had him on a strict sex ban until he can ‘prove he’s ready for something more’ whatever that’s supposed to mean. Thankfully for Wade the sex ban was finally finally lifted the morning before, though they’ve only gotten around to it three times so far.

Looks like it’s about time for round four.

“So sex now?” Wade asks hopefully. Peter’s snort of laughter doesn’t really answer his question, but that’s okay. He’s more than happy to mouth at his earlobe until Peter’s breath hitches in arousal instead of amusement.

“Yeah okay. Sex now. Definitely,” Peter finally responds, shoving Wade away lightly.

He slips past the merc, pausing to look over his shoulder with a smirk painted on his uncovered mouth.

“Hop on.”

Wade blinks.

“Wait…is it piggyback time?!” he cheers, rushing forward to clamber up on Peter’s back, tucking his knees up by his waist and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I’m not sure what we’re doing but I think I like where this is going. Nothing that starts with a piggyback can be a bad experience,”

Peter doesn’t answer, just strides forward and starts to climb up the side of the building, doing that sticking to hard surfaces thing that Wade is totally not jealous of at all.

“Oh hey! I saw this in a comic once!” Wade exclaims excitedly.

“You what?”

“Never mind Spidey, you just keep climbing and I’ll show the fangirls how this should have gone. Well, if you weren’t a nasty octopus at the time that is…” Wade grimaces at the thought. This would be way less fun, and way less R rated if that were the case.

“I didn’t understand any of that, but I have this funny feeling I don’t really want you to explain do I?” Peter replies, still climbing at a laboriously slow pace that makes Wade want to dig his heels in and scream giddyup.

“Shush. Let’s just get to the good part shall we?” he says instead. He clings to Peter’s shoulder with one hand while the other slithers over spandex clad hips to slide down and tease at Peter’s cock, which he finds already hard and tenting the fabric of his Spidey costume.

“Oh yeah, you just keep doing that,” Peter mumbles happily, letting Wade rub up and down the outline of his erection with a soft sigh of contentment, which somehow manages to be one of the most erotic sounds Wade has ever heard.

His hand encircles Peter’s length as much as he can through the spandex and he starts as proper of a hand job as he can manage, with long slow drags of his hand up and down that make Peter sigh and pause momentarily as the pressure increases.

“That’s good,” he mutters letting his hips move with the motion of Wade’s hand.

“Why are we stopping? I thought you were supposed to be the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. Just my luck I got stuck with the selfish-in-bed neighbourhood Spidey instead,” Wade whines, although to be fair Peter isn’t complaining about the insistent thrusting of Wade’s prominent erection against his ass.

“Sorry, just feels so good,” Peter sighs, reluctantly continuing his journey up the shining surface of the tinted windows beneath his hands and feet.

“Where are we going? Gonna break into an office and take me over a desk? Oh, or a photocopier?!” Wade asks, failing to not sound hopeful at the prospect.

“As exciting as your office fetish sounds, I actually have to sit in one all day, and believe me you do not want me thinking about J Jonah Jameson while we’re going at it,” Peter laughs, not slowing his ascent up the tinted glass surface of the building.

“I could probably do his voice,” Wade muses, making Peter pause again.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Parker! Why are you still here? You should be getting me pictures of that menace Spider-Man!” Wade tries, making Peter shudder in revulsion.

“Try that again and I drop you,” he warns, resuming his climb while Wade snickers on his back.

Peter’s erection hasn’t faded yet, so Wade bites down on the “Get under my desk and suck me dry or you won’t get your bonus” that’s on the tip of his tongue and focuses on providing more friction to keep it that way. From the looks of things they are about to have roof sex, which is almost as good as office sex, and as idiotic as he may act Wade doesn’t actively prevent himself from getting laid. Especially when the alternative is scraping himself up off the sidewalk and staggering home alone.

“Aaaand we’re here,” Peter announces mere seconds later.

What Wade finds of particular interest is that they are only about three quarters of the way up the building.

“Yoohoo, I think your spider-senses might be on the fritz there bud. This doesn’t look like the roof,” Wade says, rapping his knuckles on Peter’s head, probably harder than he needs to, but hey Peter is dillydallying when there is sex to be had!

“Who said anything about a roof?” Peter asks. His tone is far too sultry for a dork like Peter, and Wade can practically hear his smirk, but then it stops mattering because Peter is trying to manhandle him into a position where kissing is possible.

A few limbs to the face and a lot of squirming later Peter finally manages to get his back against the window, sticking there with one hand and his feet while effortlessly holding Wade up with the other as the merc clings to Spidey’s shoulders.

“I imagined that going a lot smoother,” Peter admits ruefully, and then leans in to kiss the hell out of him in apology.

The kissing is so good, with short sexy sweeps of Peter’s tongue driving him insane with need, that he almost forgets to freak out about the fact that he’s about to fuck Peter on the side of a building. Where anyone could see.

Okay, so there are a few other buildings mostly obstructing the view from the street, but that doesn’t make it much less scandalous.

“So. Exhibitionism huh? Wonders never cease. I thought you were shy like one of those brown recluse spiders,” Wade pants as Peter kisses and sucks at his neck while grinding their erections together with firm, languid rolls of his hips.

“Wade no one’s even awake right now to see us,” Peter laughs into his neck.

“Buzzkill. I bet there’re at least three winos watching us right now,” he replies tilting his head to the side to encourage more kissing.

Peter groans, and not in a sexy way.

“Can you just shut up for two minutes? You’re going to exasperate my boner away.”

Wade pouts. “And you’re gonnaruin my exhibitionist kink. Would it kill you to try?”

When it becomes obvious that Wade isn’t going to give up Peter sighs.

“Fine. What do you want to hear,” he asks, a slow smile forming on his lips.“That all of New York can see Spider-Man getting fucked by the baddest, loudest, craziest mercenary around? I like it too you know. The thought of someone seeing. The idea that someone could spot me acting so needy and begging for you is a huge turn on,” Peter says, his eyes glinting mischievously as he angles his thrusts so that the heads of their cocks slide together momentarily.

“But if you think the exhibitionism is the best part of this then you are clearly missing the thrill of being entirely at my mercy. High above the ground with only my hands and feet to hold us up while I let you fuck me hard into this window.”

The danger of it suddenly hits Wade like a freight train. For the first time he considers the fact that Peter is entirely in control of his fate right now, and, surprisingly, it feels good to give him the reigns. Letting him take control, trusting him to keep him up, it’s all a turn on in the best kind of way. It makes him feel all tingly warm, the thought that Peter could just let go and send him crashing to the ground. What’s even hotter is the fact that he won’t. That he’s going to get them both off instead. Being entirely at a goody two shoes’ mercy really has some perks.

“Where did you get that mouth?” Wade groans, following Peter’s lead as their rutting picks up speed.

“You have lube?” Peter asks with a grin instead of answering, already shimmying his pants down enough to get his cock free.

“Does Tasky wear pink fluffy slippers around his house every night?” he asks.

Peter just stares at him, confused.

“The answer is always Petey. I always have lube,” he says, fishing it out of one of his pouches. “Think you can hold me up with one hand? I wanna blow you.”

Peter moans and move to lower him as requested, one hand still stuck to the wall until Wade is level with his hips. As nice as it is to see the muscles of Peter’s arm flexing with the effort of holding him Wade figures he should help out a bit, wrapping his arms around Peter’s middle and leaning down to lick at the head of his cock.

This entire experience is thrilling in the kinkiest of ways. Not the blow job, although he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love sucking Peter off, especially since this particular activity had made Peter moan so loud the first (and only) time that the neighbours had started banging on the walls.

But the real pleasure of this is that Peter Parker, in full Spider-Man gear, wants to have sex in public. Not just in public, but stuck to the side of a building, precariously posed and exposed with the Merc with a Mouth. The Merc with a very talented mouth if the sounds Peter is making now are any indication. His mouth slides down slow and wet and teasing, just to wring more deliciously impatient sounds from Peter’s mouth.

Wade fumbles with the lube behind Peter’s back, somehow managing to slick his fingers without dropping it and slides one into the tight heat of Peter’s body.

Fingering Peter is something Wade would like to do a lot more of. In fact he’s already imagined doing it for hours, slow and torturous, coupled with little flicks of his tongue and firm tugs at his cock. Building Peter up to the edge before pulling out to wait until the threat of his orgasm recedes but his urgency is redoubled. He’d make sure to hit Peter’s prostate, but only enough to get him writhing and shouting on the bed. And then, when Peter was begging for it he’d push his knees back, pull his fingers out and…

Wade shakes his head slightly to clear it, focusing his attentions back on the task at hand. There’s no time for that kind of slow seduction right now. Not when the hand Peter is using to hold him up starts to tremble ever so slightly. And as fun as that fantasy is, Wade would rather be up here having real sex than ending up a sample of suspicious street meat like the ones served up at every New York hot dog stand. With that in mind he quickens his pace, stretching Peter wide with his fingers while he laves at him with a wet eager mouth.

“Wade…it’s too hard,” Peter huffs after a moment, his grasp on Wade tightening slightly.

Wade slides his fingers out and pulls back with a wet pop and a vicious grin on his lips. “On the contrary, I’d say it’s just hard enough,” he exhales, the warm breath against his damp erection making Peter shiver.

“No, you idiot. It’s too hard to hold you and stay stuck onto the wall…” Peter finally manages to tug him up with one hand, letting Wade wrap his arms back around his shoulders.

“Better,” he sighs happily, getting busy pulling Wade’s pants down so that he can run their naked erections together.

The frottage is nice of course, but soon enough they’ve both worked up enough sexual frustration to be half crazy with need. “Need you inside me,” Peter groans, his hips working tirelessly to keep their bare cocks sliding together over and over. “Ah, like, yesterday.”

Wade’s a bit too out of breath to reply beyond frantic and enthusiastic nodding, although he’s very reluctant to stop the perfect friction they are creating between their bodies. Thankfully Peter takes control, guiding Wade’s legs up so his feet rest against the window, before taking Wade’s erection firmly in his free hand.

He sinks down on his cock so quickly that Wade can’t help but winces Peter is so tight it’s overwhelming, and he needs to hold his hips to still him but he can’t without relinquishing his hold around his neck. It’s so tight it almost hurts, but Peter doesn’t slow, already moving to feel the Wade’s length sliding in and out of him and Wade can’t hold him back. He’s also never found anything so hot before.

“Ah, Pete, slow,” he stutters, squeezing his eyes shut. Peter stills, leaning in to kiss him again until Wade is ready to start thrusting into him. After that he rides Wade in earnest, but the positioning is awkward, and they both have the sneaking suspicion that they can’t maintain it for long.

“Okay, screw this,” Peter gasps finally, pulling out briefly to flip them both around in a sudden ridiculously fluid motion. He uses one hand to guide Wade’s hands against the window to frame his head. Once in position it takes a quick second to web them both there securely, allowing him to let Wade go without him falling to the ground. Lifting himself up, Peter sinks back down on Wade’s cock, taking him to the hilt with a tortured groan.

Wade can’t help but match the sound as he braces his feet against the window to take some of the pressure off of his arms, which has the added bonus of helping to leverage his thrusts into the slick heat of Peter’s body.

“Now fuck me harder,” Peter demands, bucking wildly against Wade and almost making his feet slip off of the window.

“Aye aye captain,” he whimpers back, making a pathetic whining noise high in his throat each time Peter bounces on his cock. Wade thrusts as sharply as he can, sinking so so deep into Peter’s willing body, feeling the muscles clench tight around him as he hurries to keep up with Peter’s frantic pace.

“Kiss me,” Spidey demands, and Wade rushes to oblige, licking at his bottom lip and letting Peter take control. He’s rough, biting Wade’s lip and sucking on his tongue, making him groan and try frantically not to come on the spot.

Peter takes over from there, riding his cock with such abandon that Wade can barely keep up. “Ahh, Pete. You’re really not the…oh… the blushing virgin at all here are you?”

“Shut up- and thrust- harder,” Peter demands between gasps, slamming down harder to emphasize his point and shouting as Wade’s cock hits his prostate. His eyes are closed in pleasure, and he looks utterly beautiful, bucking with abandon, illuminated by the distant lights from the streets below.

Wade’s orgasm takes him by surprise, the image of Peter shuttered suddenly as his eyes close and pulse after pulse of pleasure makes him gasp and shiver.

“God Wade,” Peter’s moan is filthy as he keeps moving, and it’s almost too much for Wade. He’s too sensitive and Peter is riding too hard, until he suddenly stills, tipping over the edge silently, pressing their chests together as though he can’t get enough physical contact.

They breathe against each other’s mouths, too out of breath to kiss until Peter finally musters the energy to speak. “I think the sun’s coming up soon,” he sighs, looking worriedly at the sky.

“Cut me down then Spidey and let’s go get breakfast. I’m thinking sausages. Big meaty, greasy sausages,” Wade replies with a leer.

“You’re disgusting,” Peter says with a laugh. “Too bad that webbing’s going to take at least an hour to wear off,” he adds, tucking himself back into his pants, before helping Wade do the same.

“Sphincter says what?” Wade blurts, his eyes going wide as Peter gives him a quick kiss and pulls away and turns to start crawling down the building again. “Wait! You can’t be serious! Spidey what the hell!” he shouts at Peter’s retreating form.

“I’ll be back in just under an hour,” Peter calls back through his laughter. “Then we can get some breakfast.”

Wade splutters indignantly, struggling in his bonds. Hanging from the window kind of hurts when there’s no pleasure distracting him. And his nose itches.

“I’m going to get you for this,” he shouts down to Peter. “Revenge will be swift and… no scratch that revenge will be slow and painful! And it’ll involve big greasy sausages! And dynamite!”

Peter is already too far away to hear him. Besides, Wade’s bluffing anyways. Revenge is far more likely to come in the form of that little fingering fantasy he’d been having earlier.

It turns out Peter was bluffing too. It only takes fifteen minutes of humming Britney Spears songs to keep himself occupied before he is back, with some sort of web-melting spray that burns a little when it gets on his skin. But then he’s free! And there are sausages, and soon enough the promise of sweet sweet revenge is chased from his head (at least for now) by Peter’s bright, satisfied smile.


End file.
